


Wedding Photo's

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Pictures Worth A Thousand Words [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: New chapter because of popular demand. I had to have rewritten this chapter like 4 or 5 times before I settled on this.





	1. Chapter 1

Wedding’s were supposed to be happy occasions. Pidge was supposed to be happy to be a bride. She was supposed to be smiling in these photo’s, full of love and happiness.

But she felt nothing but betrayal.

How could her own father do this?

Pidge couldn’t understand.

The Garrison, her  _father,_ they had been working for the Galra the entire time. Her father  _knew._ He had let them take Matt and offered Shiro as an experiment. 

He told her it was to protect Earth, the only way to keep the planet safe was to create ties with the Galra.

Her father promised her to anyone the Emporer chose, as long as Earth was protected.

Lotor was just waiting for the moment to betray Voltron. They had just taken down Zarkon when Lotor shot Voltron with a ray that drained the weapon of quintessence. 

He had taken over the Galra Empire within weeks. Then he captured Coalition Members.

Sam had been searching for Matt when he found Pidge. The daughter he promised the emporer.

AS soon as Lotor found out that Pidge and Katie were one and the same he decided that this would be the perfect moral destroyer for rebel groups.

Forcing the Green Paladin to become his consort.

THere was more to it than just crushing the morale of rebels, he honestly was attracted to Pidge, but she never returned his affections.

The camera flashed.

Pidge looked away from the photographer.

She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. She wanted to rip the dress she was forced into. She wanted Green. She wanted her fellow paladins.

Tear’s built up in her eyes. But she wouldn’t let them fall. Lotor wouldn’t get the saticfaction of seeing her cry.

Finally the photo’s were finished. She was being led to the throne room for the ceremony.

Lotor smirked. He picked a dress that made her look stunning. His lovely bride, his beautiful consort. 

Perhaps one day she’d stop fighting and become his Empress.

For now…

He kissed her as he priest instructed. 

Slowly led her out of the throne room, back to her personal chambers. Flowers were adorning the banaster.

As soon as she laid on the bed she faced away from Lotor.

“Is that anyway to treat your husband?”  
“Get out of my room.”  
Lotor loudly cackled. He leaned down to her ear.

“Oh, love, this is our room now.” 

His whispers sent fear filled chills down Pidge’s spine. He placed a hand on her stomach.

“I can’t wait to make heirs with you, my pretty constort.”


	2. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter because of popular demand. I had to have rewritten this chapter like 4 or 5 times before I settled on this.

“Shall we get started?” Lotor asked. Pidge elbowed Lotor’s hand off her.   
            “Don’t touch me!” That only earned her a smirk as she climbed off the bed, her dress tripping her.

“Oh beautiful, this is your life now.” Lotor grabbed her arm. “Now, my wife, we have duties to attend to.” Pidge huffed and bit his arm, making a break for the door as soon as he let go. She kept tripping over her dress, finally she decided to rip it to free her legs.

Lotor was both pissed off and turned on. She’d be worth the effort of catching, his prize would be the beautiful, terrifying, intelligent Green Paladin underneath him brining him pleasure.

Catching her could be fun. So, he let her escape into the halls. Pidge ran as fast as her legs would carry her. They had too, she kept running into dead ends. She kept narrowly avoiding capture from the guards.

She ended up in the throne room when she was finally shot in the leg. She started to crawl to get away from whoever shot her. She’d just end up back in Lotor’s room. She couldn’t give up.

She was a Paladin of Voltron damn it!

Lotor stepped onto her back. She had gotten further than he expected. Pidge weakly whimpered when Lotor picked her up bridal, not bothering to be careful of her shot leg.

“This could have been easy.” Lotor began scolding Pidge. She was fighting him, albeit weakly. “We could have made love tonight. Lied in bed together afterword. I would have held you, and you could have been my empress.” He carried her to the medical bay. “But no, you had to run from me. Now you’ve got an injured leg, wait no.” Lotor paused and took out his sword. Pidge looked around for a weapon, but she couldn’t even find a shield before Lotor’s sword met the bone in what would’ve been her good leg. “Two injured legs.” He began disinfecting the wounds and treating them. Pidge wearily glance at the healing pods. “And we still have to attempt to get you pregnant tonight.” Lotor located a wheelchair and brought it over to Pidge. She was surprised and terrified when she realized Lotor wasn’t taking her to the pod.

No! She wasn’t going down like this!

She grabbed for Lotor’s sword and thrust it into the chairs wheel. She threw herself onto the floor to start crawling away, Lotor sighed and grabbed her short hair. He used it to rip her head back.

“Let go of me! Let me go!” She kept shouting. Lotor threw Pidge over his shoulder, ignoring her struggles.

When he got back to their room he threw her onto the bed, smirking at her whimpers of pain.

“This could’ve been painless and easy, but you insist on defying me.” Lotor caressed her face. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty, but you’re supposed to be smarter than this.” Pidge glared at him.

“I am a Paladin of Voltron! I won’t give into anyone!”

“Which makes breaking you that much more of a reward.” Lotor grabbed her by the neck. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you or injure you too badly.” He chuckled as Pidge started scratching at his hand for air. “Just know, should you defy me again, those pesky legs of yours will be the first thing to go.” Pidge coughed and gasped for air when Lotor finally released her throat. He started running his hands along the dress, sighing at the rip. “I was hoping to save and display this, I guess I could get it fixed.”

Pidge curled up onto her side. She couldn’t go anywhere with her legs in the condition they were in. Lotor ran his hands along her back. Pidge struggled as he forced her to undress, plopping her back onto the bed.

She didn’t realize how tired she was from all the running and struggling until her head finally hit the pillow. Lotor set the dress on the dresser and returned to find Pidge barley keeping her eyes open.

“So tired and yet you fight?” Lotor rubbed her back, earning grunts of disapproval and Pidge attempting to move away from him. “What did I just say about defying me?” Lotor asked with a sigh. She whimpered as his hands grazed her legs. He adjusted the pillows and set Pidge on her back against them. She kept attempting to swat him away.

Lotor finally gave up trying to do anything to her that night, realizing she’d fight until she passed out. Instead he stripped and laid down behind her.

She was so small compared to him. She reminded him of a little doll, though it would take much longer to break her than it would a traditional toy.

He wrapped an arm around her tiny figure. She seemed to have fallen asleep. He smiled as she instinctually cuddled up to him for warmth.

Lotor decided then and there, tomorrow would be the day he made love to her. He was excited to see what their babies would look like. He knew he could groom Pidge into being the perfect little Mother for the children.

His perfect Little Mama Bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not see this particular story going much farther past this, because then it would be reminiscent of chapters in 'If You Ever Come Back', another story of mine, however, if you guys want to read more of this let me know and I'll make a full-fledged series with multiple stories connecting to this one.


End file.
